Bath time
by Munkman13
Summary: Alvin is off somewhere leaving Brittany to care for their troublesome toddlers during bath time, of course messes are made. Just a little pointless something, something. Don't like don't read


**Ross B. owns Munks and Ettes I own nothing not even this computer.**

The new tile now had soap and water stains. The shampoo and conditioner were overturned and leaking in the sink. Her new lotion bottles were empty and floating in the tub. And to top it all off Alvin Jr. had splashed water into his brothers eyes and he sat there howling from the soapy residue in his corneas.  
Brittany huffed in exhausted frustration. She had been trying to clean the two babies for what felt like hours and with her perfectionist attitude probably had been. It was no help that Alvin was meeting up with Dave for some reason or another and that the typical nanny was sick or on holiday or something silly like that.

"Stop that right now!" Brittany shouted grabbing a bottle and tearing it out of little Davids hands before he shoved the disgusting slimy thing into his mouth. He sat there motionless for a moment before he began to screech and cry his little eyes out in shock.  
Brittany sighed once again wondering not for the first time whether or not it had been a good idea to have kids. Especially when their career could have been done elsewhere. When she was a little girl whenever she thought about where she was going to be when she was grown up it certainly was not in a bathroom cleaning up after a couple of spoiled babies that she absolutely adored to pieces.

With a grunt she stood up and grabbed a couple of relatively clean dry towels from a pile that had avoided the twins splashing and wrestling. Holding it out with a finger and her thumb she picked walked back to the boys and lifted David out of the water. Alvin Jr looked from his twin to his mother and back again before he began to cry and reach up with his hands grasping not wanting to be left out by his own mommy.  
"I know! I know!I'm coming!" She said to the crying toddler quickly drying and patting down the slick, squirming child in her grasp before placing him down on the floor by her feet on top of the bathroom mat. She picked up Alvin Jr and David began to cry shocked that his mother had forgotten him so easily. Brittany mentally cursed Alvin for not being there to help with the twins.  
For goodness sake! They had two boys! If it wasn't one disaster then it was another with the two, they needed constant supervision that she couldn't take care of alone. Who did Alvin think she was? Eleanor or someone like that?!

Maybe she could handle dealing with an entire household of children and maybe she couldn't so hah! To an idea's like that!

Grasping both twins around the stomach Brittany walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the boys shared room. Placing them down on the changing tables she proceeded to struggle putting one kicking leg into a footie-pajama and then another into the opposite leg, somehow convince the toddler to remain still enough to zip it up with out pinching, or heaven forbid, breaking the skin and then lay him in his crib before doing it to the other one.

With a kiss to both of their foreheads she tiptoed out and turned off the light, closing the door just right so that it did not slam. She had to admit to herself  
"I have got this mother thing down." She boasted with a self-satisfied smirk as she went to the bathroom to survey the damage. "Let's see Alvin do as well as tha-" She stopped when she opened the door her face paling in horror.

The room. The room was much worse then what she had thought. The light flickered like from an old horror movie, the sink had a fine crust of make up and skin products she did not like to admit that she had dusting the bowl, assorted bath toys were strewn about the floor and some how a rubber ducky had gotten stuck onto the ceiling. And the coup de grace of the entire fiasco, the bathtub was still running somehow and the water was spreading across the floor obviously going to leave irreparable water damage across her mansion ceiling and floors!

With a scream she grabbed her tangled sweaty strangely hair with her chipped previously polished nails and simply screamed. Two echoes came from back in the nursery, clearly she had woken up the twins. Grinding her teeth in frustration she stomped down the hall and swung the boys bedroom door open. Walking over she picked up one and then the other and began to bounce them up and down in her arms cooing and whispering in their ears until they finally quieted down.

After mother million years they went to sleep and Brittany went back to the bathroom. It really wasn't so bad Australia had been much worse. Rolling up her sleeves she went to work, mopping up reorganizing, putting away and throwing away.

She straightened up and surveyed the now spotless bathroom. Perfect of course as she liked it. She then looked down at her shirt and gasped.

Stained right down the center, she had payed good money for this handmade pink blouse and it was ruined! Never mind what she thought before this was a trillion times worse then the filthy hole back in Australia!  
"Brittany? Babe? You home?" Came a cocky sounding call from downstairs. Alvin was home. Finally she could receive some sympathy from an adult. Running downstairs she took the stairs on the grand staircase three at a time until she found Alvin right by the front door kicking off his shoes.  
"Whoa you look terrible? What happened?" Or not get any sympathy and have to pound a fools head in. With a snarl she started towards him poking him in the chest with every word she spoke.  
"Your. Kids. I'm. Going. Out. Goodbye!" With that she pushed past him and stomped her way to the garage leaving a dumbfounded Alvin at the door.

Two hours a shopping spree and a pedicure later Brittany returned to the house. Leaving the bags by the front door she walked through the dark house looking for her husband and children. The kitchen was filled with dirty dishes and it appeared as if the living room had been made into a little fort.  
Upstairs in their bedroom was where she found them. David and Alvin Jr were curled up in their bed with Alvin in a chair his head falling over onto his chest merely to jerk back into consciousness.  
"Hey." She spoke from the doorway.  
"Hey."  
"Their so cute when their asleep."  
"They get that from the Seville side of the family."  
"Yeah right." Brittany scoffed before biting her lip "Sorry for ditching you three earlier today."  
"Well as long as I can do it next time. I think I took care of them for about a weeks worth of privileges." Brittany fumed before she went to argue but stopped when David rolled over in his sleep and her heart fluttered. Alvin got a goofy grin on his face before he went over to her.  
"Let's say we talk about this over some coffee?"  
"Fine Seville." Brittany looped her arm through Alvin's and he kissed the top of her head, probably ruining her hair in the process. They slowly closed the door with a barely audible creak.  
"Your making it." They said simultaneously.

**You would be surprised how fast an officer of the law can run when they put their minds to it. Felt like writing something quick and to the point. Ross B. owns Munks and ettes I own nothing.**


End file.
